


something new and bright

by goingtothetardis



Series: RebelCaptain Adventures [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (Don't worry... K2's not there for the important bits), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Rebelcaptainprompts, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: This whole moment, finally doingthiswith Cassian, has come more naturally to Jyn than she ever thought it would. But as she stands before him now, more naked in front of him than she’s ever been before anyone else, she realizes she’s not at all self-conscious.





	something new and bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is written using two Rebelcaptainprompts: Confined and Distraction (Prompts #11 and #12).
> 
> I've officially written smut for my top 3 ships, now. Not sure what that means, but whatever. ;) Have some filth. 
> 
> And I'm sorry not sorry about the end. I just cannot resist K-2SO. 
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno2 for the beta!

Jyn has never given much thought to the intimate kind of physical needs before. Sure, she’s filled them when needed, but always with an unattached curiosity. Pleasure without feeling. A means to completion. Her fight for life coupled with the harsh demands of the galaxy has taken priority over any kind of real fulfillment. 

But now, in the confined space of her dimly lit room, pressed against the cool metal door, the feeling of Cassian’s hands sliding up her stomach and ribs under her shirt sets her body on fire in a way she’s never experienced before. 

His mouth claims hers, and she responds with years of long buried _need_. Jyn groans, the sound too loud and unfamiliar, but it only emboldens Cassian as his hands wander further up until they find the soft mounds of her breasts. Despite being encased in the rough material of her practical bra band, his fingers explore freely, and when his thumbs graze over her nipples, she pulls her lips away from his with a gasp and lets her head fall gently against the door. 

Jyn runs her hands over Cassian’s torso, needing to touch him – to touch his bare skin – but her fingers only find the thick layers of one of his many jackets, and she sighs.

“Jacket. Off. _Now._ ” The corner of her mouth twitches in amusement at the rather dumbfounded expression on Cassian’s face – flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and tousled hair – proud of the fact that she made him that way, before focusing on his jacket. He stares at her like he can’t quite believe they’re doing _this thing_ , but Jyn has no patience to wait for Cassian’s mind to catch up with his actions. Pushing him away just slightly, she works the snaps and zippers on his jacket and shoves it down from his shoulders. Cassian shakes it off with an irritated huff, clearly impatient with the unwelcome distraction.

The second the jacket falls to the floor, Cassian pulls her away from the door, and while capturing her lips once more with his, deftly spins them around until the backs of her legs press into the bunk. 

Before she can untuck his shirt and finally run her hands over his torso, Cassian distracts her by cupping the back of her head with one hand while the other wanders lower, slipping easily beneath her shirt. Instead of returning to her breasts, however, his fingers slide beneath the waistband of her pants, quickly unclasping her belt and button, and without warning, gently rubs through her underwear to where she’s burning hot and wet for him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jyn gasps, unable to keep from pushing her hips forward to rub against Cassian’s hand. While he continues to stroke her, Jyn rather desperately pulls Cassian’s shirt out from his trousers and lets her hands graze over the defined surface of his abdomen. At her intimate touch, the motion of his hand falters, and he shudders against her, resting his forehead on hers as their mouths separate. 

“Jyn, I–” he pauses, pursing his lips. “I should–”

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” she demands. “Don’t you _dare_ stop now, Cassian.” As if to challenge him, Jyn lets her hand travel lower and finds his hard length pressing intently against his trousers. She cups him through the thick layers of material and presses her hand against him, rubbing up and down a few times until his eyes flutter shut. At her ministrations, his breathing grows ragged, coming out in short pants against her cheek.

Strangely, his reaction only arouses her further, and Jyn knows when Cassian feels the result of the sudden rush of moisture in her underwear. He shifts so his length presses into her thigh, and despite the slightly awkward position, he slips a finger under the material so suddenly that Jyn almost shouts at the unexpected sensation of Cassian’s finger sliding through her slick folds. 

She allows him a few moments of exploration, torn between wanting to let him bring her to completion _right now_ and wanting to do this properly for the first time. Somehow, she finds the willpower to push back, and when she looks in Cassian’s eyes, the heat and intent she finds there almost makes her regret her decision to slow down. 

Without a word, Jyn quickly pulls off her shirt and steps to the side, sighing a little at the loss of Cassian’s fingers on her body, to sit on the edge of her bed to remove her boots. Cassian follows suit, and after many murmured curses as fingers fumble over laces and buckles and buttons, they finally stand in front of each other, flushed and aroused, wearing nothing but their undergarments. 

This whole moment, finally doing _this_ with Cassian, has come more naturally to Jyn than she ever thought it would. But as she stands before him now, more naked in front of him than she’s ever been before anyone else, she realizes she’s not at all self-conscious. Though her body bears many scars from her life of war and fighting, Cassian has been witness to the monsters that dwell in the cave in her mind. He knows what things have left the deepest scars and doesn’t blink an eye, because his are no less horrifying. Together they’ve found some kind of equality, a common ground of hurts and horrors to draw them close, and despite the blackened carnage of their souls, there’s hope, now. Something new and bright growing out of the darkness. 

And with that thought, Jyn moves to Cassian, and it’s clear he’s unable to wait a moment longer. They meet with an exchange of frantic kisses, sloppy and wet, as hands roam freely over their bodies. The rest of their undergarments are quickly discarded, Jyn’s bra flung haphazardly in a corner and underwear discarded on the floor. 

In a smooth movement, one that shows off Cassian’s lean grace, he lays her gently on the bed and crawls over her body until he’s propped up on top of her. For a brief moment, they simply stare at each other, unmoving. Everything changes after this moment – has already changed – and impatient to embrace such changes, Jyn huffs out a quiet, “Cassian, please.” 

She spreads her legs and lifts her hips slightly, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally lowers himself and slides his length through her folds. The feeling of him against her is almost enough to undo her right there, but wanting more, she uses her heels against his buttocks to nudge him to her center. He looks up at her, then, and gives her that grin that always makes her heart flutter just so, before pushing inside her. 

They both gasp at the sensation, eyes widening in shock, and after Jyn grins at Cassian, he leans down and kisses the smile off her face, leaving her breathless and wanting. She rolls her hips a little, encouraging him to move, and Cassian responds immediately. 

Jyn discovers she can’t keep her hands off Cassian as they move together, and she’s quickly pulled to the edge when one of his hands finds her clit and rubs it with increasing urgency. It doesn’t take long for either of them to topple over the edge– First Jyn with a litany of garbled curses, then Cassian with her name on his lips. When the final tremors have faded, he falls to her side, pulling out of her in a smooth but unwelcome motion, and they lie together for several long moments, breathing heavily, content and happy. Cassian turns to her with a smile on his lips, and reaches over to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

“You’re beautiful, Jyn,” he says, quiet and reverent, and Jyn thinks that this moment above all the others might be what she remembers most from this night. Words aren’t necessary to answer, so she leans over and kisses his bare shoulder, letting her lips wander up his neck and along his jaw until she reaches his lips. 

“Better be careful, or I might never let you go,” Cassian chuckles, shifting so their bodies are once again pressed together. 

Jyn, already feeling the faint whispers of a new wave of arousal, explores Cassian’s body with her hands. “Okay,” she answers, willing to let her guard down enough for this one man. 

Before things can progress any further, however, there’s a knock on her door. Jyn groans into Cassian’s chest, and flops over on her back, loathe to get up. But it could be an urgent mission, so she’s obligated to answer the door. 

“Just leave it,” Cassian mumbles. 

“You know I can’t,” Jyn says, as she leans over the side of the bed to pick up Cassian’s discarded shirt. She throws it on, looks back at Cassian’s surprised face with a smirk, and walks to the door. 

“Yeah?” Jyn opens it a crack and looks through the gap, careful to keep herself hidden behind the door.

“There you are, Jyn.” K-2’s voice floats into the room. “Have you seen Captain Andor? He’s not in his bunk, and there’s a–” His voice stops abruptly, and the droid peers at Jyn before pushing the door open a bit more to inspect her more thoroughly. “Is that Cassian’s shirt?” 

Jyn blushes but holds her ground. “Haven’t seen him, Kay. Is that all? Because I need to get back–” She cuts off and sighs when K-2 steps inside the room without invitation. 

“Jyn, you lied. Cassian is right here! What is he doing in your bed…?” The droid trails off as the penny drops. “Oh. Oh my. It seems I’ve made some dire miscalculations after observing your hostile interactions earlier this afternoon. I– I’ll leave you now to– Oh, look. I’m needed in command. I’ll find you later, Cassian. Jyn.” And with that, K-2 turns and pulls the door shut behind him with a slam. 

The air hangs heavy with awkward tension for several moments before Jyn makes eye contact with Cassian, and at a tiny upward quirk of his mouth, she laughs, unable to keep a huge smile from her face. Cassian mirrors her smile and invites her back to bed by holding up the blanket. “I never thought I’d see him get so flustered,” Jyn says, unable to be _truly_ bothered by K-2’s interruption, still blissfully content from her coupling with Cassian minutes before. “I think we should try it more often.”

Cassian smirks up at her from the bed and raises an eyebrow suggestively. “I can think of something else we should try more often.”

Jyn shrugs and crawls back into bed, eager to be near him again. “Can’t argue with that,” she agrees, and leans over Cassian to kiss him until they’re both breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me over on tumblr at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
